Queen of the Wild Things
by WogglebugLover-AvengingAtheist
Summary: Max's friend Jessica next finds the island where the Wild Things are. She becomes their Queen and helps them to resolve many problems they have had.
1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye, Laura. I'll miss you," ten-year-old Jessica Sinclair said as she gave her friend Laura Dupree a big hug goodbye.

"I'll miss you, too, Jess," replied Laura as she tried the hardest to not cry.

Laura and Jessica were best friends and they had been so ever since they were in Kindergarten together. They had also been neighbors up until now because Laura's father had just been transferred to a new position of his job in the state of California which was so far away that Jessica wouldn't see Laura again, at least not for a very long time to come.

Laura then reached into her pocket and took out a tiny golden ring in the shape of a crown with a red ruby in the center of it and handed it to Jessica.

"This is for you," she said emotionally. "It's a friendship ring. So you'll always remember me."

Jessica was now too choked up to speak at all as she simply accepted the ring.

"Well, goodbye," said Laura one last time. "Hopefully we'll see each other again someday."

And then Jessica watched with anguish as Laura turned around and stepped into the open door of the car her parents were in. Then as the door closed and the car started and began driving away down the street and a moving van followed close behind it.

Jessica watched until the car was out of sight. Then she felt as if something had struck her fragile heart and had broken it into a million little pieces. She gave a heavy anguished wail as she rushed into her house with tears streaming down her face.

She ran all the way up the stairs and then ran into her bedroom, slamming the door closed behind her. She leaped onto her bed and clutched at her pillow as she buried her face into and began sobbing her heart out like she never had before.

It was just so unfair! Why did Laura have to leave so suddenly like this? After all they had talked about staying together forever, going to college together and being maids of honor at each others' weddings and having their children be best friends with each other. They had always thought if ever they moved to another place it would be together. And now it seemed all of their dreams of those things were completely shattered.

She remained sobbing for a long time. She was almost asleep from the exhaustion of it when suddenly she heard her mother call to her from downstairs.

"Jessica, are you awake! Max is here to see you!"

She got off her bed very slowly and wiped away the remaining tear stains from around her eyes which actually hurt a bit now. She went downstairs where she found Max, who was a boy who she went to school with and who also lived in the neighborhood. He stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi, Jessica," he said very softly as he looked at her face.

"Hi, Max," she replied dryly.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about Laura leaving," Max continued. "I knew how you two were best friends and... well... I just feel like I know how it feels to leave someone you love behind."

"Really?" asked Jessica with a sniffle. "Max, you sure have changed since last year. Before then you were such a..."

"I was a brat, yes I know," admitted Max.

"Actually I was gonna say a wild thing," said Jessica. "What happened to you? You're so different now. So caring."

"Well..." Max paused for a few moments. "I don't know if you'll believe me," he continued. "Last year I ran away from home and I found a sailboat by the ocean and I sailed in it to this big island and there was these big, hairy, and wild things living on it. They made me their King and I promised them to make things better for them but I only made things worse and so I had to leave. I learned about being caring and understanding of others while I was there."

Jessica listened to his story with wide eyes. Now she was silent as she didn't know whether or not she should believe it. Though she couldn't deny he had changed since last year and also that he looked and sounded quite sincere in his telling of how.

"I wish I could go there," she said at last.

"Well, maybe you can," said Max. "I did leave the sailboat by the ocean when I came home."

"I don't know if I'd want to leave my family though," she said. "They're all I've got."

"I realized that too when I was with the Wild Things," said Max. "Though they did become like a second family to me."

Max went home shortly after. Then a few hours later that evening, Jessica was in her bedroom and trying to get her history and arithmetic homework done, which were actually her two worst subjects, when suddenly she heard her mother coming up the stairs with heavy footsteps. She then threw the door open and entered. Her face wore a not too pleased expression.

"Jessica Sinclair," she began heatedly. "I have just received a call from you teacher. She says your grades are so poor you may have to repeat the fifth grade next year if they don't start improving before next semester. And until then you are grounded."

"What!? But Mom!" Jessica began in horror.

"Get back to your homework!" her mother said and with that she slammed the door closed behind her.

Jessica was furious now. Why was her life so unfair now! First her best friend leaves, and now she was grounded and also facing the possibility of repeating the fifth grade next year which not only meant that she wouldn't be in the same class as any of friends were but also that she would still have the horrible Mrs. Burcus as a teacher again.

She was so upset that she ripped up the pages of homework sh e had started on and then stomped on top of them. She then opened her door and rushed downstairs. She opened the front door and ran out of it.

She then kept on running and running. She was soon leaving the neighborhood behind and heading into the forest that surrounded it. She ran through breathing heavily with her heart racing a mile a minute as she darted around trees and bushes and leaves and sticks crunched under her feet.

She finally reached the edge of the forest at which she met with the ocean and she stopped there. She noticed the tiny sailboat sitting beside the edge of the water. She knew at once it was the same one Max had used to go to the island where the Wild Things were and back.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. Maybe if such an island really existed maybe she could to it and maybe she could also find a happier life there away from here. She stepped carefully into the sailboat which was only just big enough for her to sit in, hoisted the sail, and shoved it out into the sea.

She sailed onward for a whole night and most of the following day with no trace of land in sight. Then as she woke up the next day after a long and weary sleep she looked out ahead and saw the edges of the cliffs on an island far in the distance. As she got closer she thought she also saw something big and hairy standing on top of the lower cliffs. She then heard it give a loud hooting sound and then run away.

When she at last reached the edge of the ocean she parked the sailboat on the sandy beach and then stepped out of it and started to walk around the cliffs. As she did she suddenly heard a loud raucous of voices coming from ahead of her. She looked in their direction and saw a band of huge and hairy things running toward her. She stopped in her tracks and waited for them to come.

"He's back! He's back!" the big heavy one in front of them was exclaiming. "I told you he'd come back! I told you! I knew it! I just..." he stopped abruptly as he stopped just a few feet in front of Jessica and the others all stopped behind him.

Jessica now had a good view of them. She saw the one in front of them looked rather like a tigon with horns. There was one that looked like a bluish gray bull, one that looked like a sad eyed troll, one that looked like a giant goat walking upright, and also there was one that looked like a giant bird walking upright. There was also one that had long red hair and rhinoceros horn on its nose, and one with long brown hair who was rather pretty looking.

Finally the big tigon looking one spoke in a deeply sad and disappointed voice. "Aw darn it, it's not him after all!"

"I told you so!" said the rhino horned one in a high feminine voice.

"Well, what is it then?" asked the one who looked like a goat.

"I don't know," said the troll like one. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Jessica realized these must be the Wild Things that Max had told her about. She smiled as she stepped forward and introduced herself to them.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jessica Sinclair. I'm sorry I wasn't who you thought I was. Were you hoping I was Max, by any chance?"

"Max! Yes, I was hoping he had come back to us!" said the giant tigon. "Did you know him?"

"Yes, I do know him," said Jessica.

"He was once our King," said the tigon. "What about you? Are you a King, too?"

"No," said Jessica, "because I am girl, and I am a Queen."

"A Queen?" repeated the tigon. "What's a Queen?"

"A Queen is like a King," said Jessica, "only it's a female's, a girl's position. She rules over everyone around her and helps them and makes life good for them."

"Really?" said the tigon. "We could really use something like that around here. And if you knew Max you must be a good Queen for us to have here. Would you do us the honor of staying with us and being our Queen?"

"I would be delighted," said Jessica with a big grin.

"Then come with us and we'll lead you to your throne," said the tigon. "My name is Carol, by the way," he added and introduced the others in turn, "and this is Douglas, this is Alexander, this is Ira, this is Judith, and this is KW."

When they were further onto the island they came to what looked like a huge fortress made entirely of sticks.

"Wow! Did you make this?" asked Jessica in amazement.

"Yes, we did, with the help of King Max," replied Carol.

Carol then went into the fortress for a moment and then returned carrying a golden crown and a scepter.

He then placed the scepter carefully in Jessica's hand and the crown on top of her head and it fit her just as if it had been made especially for her.

_Life here is gonna be good, _she thought


	2. Chapter 2

"So, as Queen, what is your first order of business?" Carol asked Jessica.

Jessica thought about this. There were actually so many things she wanted to do with these big, hairy, and sweet creatures. Finally she said the first thing that came into her mind.

"Let us all play a game!"

"What kind of a game?" asked Ira.

"How about Tag?" Jessica suggested.

"What is Tag?" asked Judith.

"It is a game in which you have to touch someone to make them chase after you," Jessica explained. "And then you run away from them as much as you can and then if they get to touch you that means that you're it now and you have to chase after them while they run away from you."

"Well, that sounds like fun," said Judith.

"Is it dangerous in any way?" asked Alexander.

"No," said Jessica, "just as long as you watch where you're going and you don't tag anyone to roughly."

"Okay then, let's play!" exclaimed Carol.

Then Carol tagged Douglas. "You're it!" he said.

Carol then ran away from Douglas as Douglas began chasing after him. Then Alexander tagged Ira. Then KW tagged Judith who tagged Jessica. Then in a few seconds they were all running after each other and away from each other at the same time. They all laughed as they ran around and dodged trees and rocks and shrubs.

At one point Alexander rammed into a tree with his horns. "Ow! I hate when this happens!" he exclaimed as he pulled his horns free and left marks against the bark of the tree. He was just about to start running again when Ira caught up to him and tagged him on his shoulder so that then he was running in the opposite direction after him.

"Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah! You can't catch me!" Judith laughed as she ran in leaps and bounds away from everybody. Then all of a sudden Douglas jumped out from behind a tree and tagged her squarely on her rhino horn. "Hey, no fair!" she exclaimed as she furiously chased after him now.

Jessica was running after Carol at full speed. She couldn't remember having this much fun in so long. Finally she caught up with him just enough to tag him. She then quickly turned around as he began chasing after her with a huge grin on his face.

They ran and ran all around the forest for an hour or two and then they all ended up running in the same direction at the same time and then ended up colliding into each other in a huge heap of laughter.

"TAG!" they all exclaimed together at the same time.

Then they all sat down and rested for a while to catch their breaths. Then Carol said, "Whew! That was fun! The most I've had in a very long time!"

"Who knew that running away and chasing after someone could be so thrilling!" exclaimed KW as she rested her head back against Carol's shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" asked Douglas to Jessica.

Jessica thought about this for a while and then said, "I know! We can play hide and seek!"

"What is that?" asked Alexander.

"It's a game in which one of us closes our eyes and counts to about twenty while the rest of us all hide somewhere and then the one who is left finds us," she explained.

"That sounds like my kind of game," said Ira.

"Mine too," said KW.

"So who wants to count while the rest of us hide?" asked Jessica.

"ME! I DO!" exclaimed all of the Wild Things at the same time.

Jessica chuckled and said, "Alright, I guess I'll be the one to count so you all better run off and find yourselves some good hiding places."

And they did. Jessica closed her eyes and began to count to twenty. She could hear sounds of shuffling and scuffing coming from places around her. When she at last reached twenty she called out, "Ready or not, here I come!" She opened her eyes and could see not anyone in sight. She began running around the forest looking for everyone.

The first one she found was Douglas as he was hiding behind a tree that was big and thick but didn't conceal him completely. Then they found Ira hiding in between two large bushes. Next they found Alexander hiding behind a large boulder. They then found Judith hiding in a small part of the Fortress. Next they found KW as she was hiding underneath a pile of sticks. Then after much hard searching they finally found Carol. He was standing underneath a cliff by the edge of a lake.

"You had the best hiding place of all, Carol," Jessica said congratulating him.

"That was kind of boring though, the waiting part," said Carol.

"Well, the next time you can be the one to count to twenty for us," said Jessica.

"Well," said KW, "It's getting kind of late so we should be getting to sleep about now."

They all agreed. "Where do you usually sleep?" asked Jessica.

"Usually just on the ground," said Carol. "Though we used to these houses but they sort of... fell down."

"Well," said Jessica. "Why don't we all sleep close together to keep warm. And then tomorrow we'll build new houses for all of you."

They were very pleased with this suggestion. And then they all huddled together on the ground in a big pile with Jessica in between them and they all fell fast asleep.

The next day they set about building new houses for each other. They gathered up all the sticks they could find and began wheedling them together. It was taking a long time but Jessica told them that if they just put their hearts into it and their minds to it they could accomplish this. And so that's what they did.

When the first couple houses were nearly completed KW, who was working alongside of Jessica, said to her, "You are the best Queen we have ever had, even if you're the only Queen we've ever had." She gave a lighthearted laugh.

"You have a very nice laugh," said Jessica.

"Really? That is what Carol says too," said KW blushing a bit. Then she asked, "Were the Queen where you came from?"

Jessica hesitated for a moment and then replied, "No... at least not for very long. You see, I was exiled from my land."

"What do you mean?" asked KW confused.

"I mean," said Jessica, "I was banished to live on my own outside of my homeland where I was born and raised."

"But why?" asked KW gently.

"Because... I can't do arithmetic," Jessica said weakly.

"What is that?" asked KW.

"It's sort of like counting," said Jessica. "Only it's much more complicated and complex and makes your head hurt when you try to do it right."

"Well, if it makes your head hurt then you shouldn't do it," said KW.

"Good point," said Jessica. "But where I came from nobody seemed to realize that."

"And so you left?" said KW.

"Yes," said Jessica sadly. "No one wanted me there anymore. Everyone who did had already left."

"Who were they?" asked KW.

"They were my best friend Laura," said Jessica weakly feeling a lump rising in her throat. "She was taken away actually though."

"By who?" asked KW.

"By her parents," said Jessica.

"What are parents?" asked KW.

"Those are really mean and annoying big people who like to make your life miserable for you even when it already is and take away all of the fun in it," said Jessica bitterly.

"Oh," said KW. "Well, you don't have them anymore now. You have us. And we'll be your family for you if you like."

"I would like that," said Jessica. "I really would."


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are we going?" Jessica asked KW.

KW had been leading Jessica through the forest and out of it and into a great vast dessert. She had said she wanted to show her something.

"We're going to go see Bob and Terri," replied KW.

"Who are they?" asked Jessica curiously.

"You'll see soon enough," replied KW.

"Well, are they big and hairy and wild?" asked Jessica.

"No, not at all," KW replied with a laugh.

Just then she stopped and reached down to pick up two small stones. Jessica looked up and saw two large snowy white owls flying just overhead of them. Then the next moment she was shocked when KW hurled one of the stones toward one of them which struck it under its left wing and it feel into the sand with a soft thump. KW then did the same with the other owl.

Jessica watched as KW went over to the fallen owls and picked them up one after the other and held them under her arms. She went back over to her and said cheerfully, "My Queen, I'd like you to meet Bob and Terri," she nodded toward each owl on either arm. "They're my two dear friends on this part of the island."

Jessica looked at the two owls and thought they were the cutest owls she had ever seen. "Hi," she said smiling.

Bob and Terri then made squeaking noises which she couldn't understand. KW said, "They're glad to meet you."

_How can she understand what they're saying when I can't?_ Jessica wondered to herself. She then remembered something her grandmother had told her before she had died a few years ago. 'Listen with your heart to understand someone who is strange or different from you', she'd said. And so she decided to give it a try.

She then asked the two owls, "Did you mind when you got knocked out of the sky? Did it hurt any?"

The two owls began squeaking to her again. She concentrated with all her might to listen to them rightly. Then she started to make out words from the squeaks and then at last she understood them completely.

"They said they didn't mind at all because I'm the one who did it," KW said.

"I know," said Jessica.

"You mean you can understand them?" asked KW in surprise and delight.

"Yes, I can," Jessica said. "I just listened to them with my heart."

"Oh, I'm so glad!" exclaimed KW ecstatically. "I just wish Carol would too."

"What do you mean?" asked Jessica.

"I mean, Carol can't understand them. He's actually the only one who can't understand them around here. And I just don't know why not," replied KW sadly.

"Well, why don't we bring them back with us and I can teach Carol to listen with his heart," Jessica suggested.

"Um... I don't think that would be a good idea," said KW hesitantly.

"Why not?" asked Jessica.

"Because Carol doesn't seem to like Bob and Terri," KW admitted unhappily. "And I can't understand why, and I probably never will."

"Carol doesn't like Bob and Terri and you don't know why? They never did anything to him, did they?" asked Jessica in confusion.

"No, never, ever," said KW. "In fact they only met him for a moment last year when I brought them for him to meet."

Bob and Terri then hooted sadly, saying they wished Carol could come to like them.

"Well," said Jessica thoughtfully. "Here's what I think we should do. We should go back by ourselves and I'll talk to Carol about Bob and Terri and see if I can get through to him about this."

"Okay," said KW. "Though I must warn you, he is not an easy guy to reason with, or sometimes to even talk to."

"Well, what makes you say that?" asked Jessica.

"Well, because whenever we argue over anything at all he starts yelling at me and sometimes threatens me and once he even said he wished I would go away and leave the island," said KW miserably.

"But does he like you, do you think?" asked Jessica.

"Yes, I think he still likes me," she said. "At least he says he does. But I'm not always so sure of it," she added.

"Well, I'll have a word with him and see if anything comes of it," Jessica promised.

"Thank you," said KW. 'Maybe since you're our first Queen you can get through to him where I haven't or has anyone else."

She then opened up her arms and let Bob and Terri go and they flew away into the sky again. Then they headed back through the dessert and into the woods again.

They soon found Carol sitting just outside of his hut. He looked up when he saw them approaching and asked, "Hey, where have you two been?"

"Jessica wants to talk privately with you," KW said coolly. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Then as KW turned around Jessica came up to Carol and sat down beside him and said, "KW just took me to see Bob and Terri."

"Oh. Did she?" asked Carol sounded quite downhearted.

Jessica nodded. "And I just adored them. They're so nice and sweet."

"Are they?" asked Carol in a cold voice.

Jessica nodded again. "They are, but KW says you don't seem to like them or even understand what they're saying and she doesn't know why not. So I wanted to ask you why."

"I don't know why I can't understand them," Carol admitted. "And I don't like them because... I just don't!"

"Come on, you have to have a reason for not liking someone," Jessica insisted. "Did they ever do anything to you?"

"Well... yes, they did!" said Carol.

"What did they do?" asked Jessica.

"They tried to steal KW away from me!" Carol said bitterly.

"What do you mean they tried to take her away from you?" asked Jessica in confusion.

"I mean one day she went off on her own and she met them and stayed away a long time. And then she kept on going away for long periods of time. They started getting longer and longer, and then finally one day I told her never to go see them again and to stay with me. And then she went away and said she wouldn't come back, and then I kind of went out of control and I... destroyed our houses. But she came back anyway and then she brought Bob and Terri here to live in the fortress we'd made for King Max and I told her they weren't welcome here and then she went away and swore she would never come back. Then since last year I haven't been seeing very much of her. In fact since you came is the longest she has been on this side of the island."

"I see," said Jessica beginning to make sense of everything. "But why don't you want KW to be friends with Bob and Terri? I mean, they're just a couple of cute white owls."

"That's just it!" said Carol rather loudly. "Because they're different! They're not like us at all! All they eat is worms! I find that disgusting! And KW seems to be able to understand them better than she has ever been able to understand me! But I can't ever understand them and their stupid squeaking! I could just eat them up! One of these days I'll... OW!"

Jessica had slapped Carol on his nose as hard as her hand would.

"Hey! You hit my nose and now it hurts!" he said sounding both very hurt and angry at the same time.

"I had to!" Jessica yelled. "It was for your own good! You can't hate Bob and Terri just because they're different from the rest of you! And don't you dare even think about eating them! That would just hurt KW more and keep away from you forever and ever!"

Carol stopped rubbing his nose and said slowly, "You're right. I didn't think of that."

Jessica calmed down and spoke softly now. "Bob and Terri like you and they want you to like them, just as KW does. And KW says you told her you liked her but she isn't sure of it now. So I'm asking, do you like her?"

"Yes, I do!" said Carol. "I like her a lot. In fact I like her more than I've ever liked anyone or anything before. I... I love her!"

Jessica smiled. "And what is it that makes you love her?"

"Well, it's how nice and sweet and gentle and caring she is all the time. And how she seems to understand so much about all of us, including me, most of the time anyway."

"Well, I really think you should tell her all of that," said Jessica. "Why don't you?"

"Because... I'm worried she won't believe me. That she'll laugh in my face and go away again," Carol admitted miserably.

"But I'm sure she wouldn't," Jessica assured him. "She wouldn't if she is all that you say she is, I'm sure. And as for Bob and Terri, instead of being so selfish toward them you should open up your heart to them and try listening to them with your heart to understand what they're saying. That's what I did and I understood them well."

"Gee, I never thought of it like that, either," Carol said in surprise. "It just might work."

"And," Jessica continued, "in fact, I think you and KW go very well together. That is she completes you and fills in the empty parts of your heart. And so you two should get married to each other."

"What does it mean to get married?" asked Carol.

"You don't know? It means you stay together forever and always love each other no matter what happens or whatever comes between you, and I think that is just what you and KW both really want but you're both just afraid you can't have it. Well, now you can, because I am your Queen around here and I can arrange for you two get married as soon as possible."

Carol's eyes lit up and he started smiling. "Could you really? That would make everything better again. You truly are our Queen that we've been waiting for!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica and Carol then went to find KW. When they found her Carol approached her and said, "KW, Jessica just gave a good talking to and she also knocked some sense into me," here he rubbed his nose slightly, "I'm sorry for all the times I got mad at you and at Bob and Terri. I just could never understand them or why you liked to be around them a lot instead of with us. Jessica said I could understand them if I just tried listening to them with my heart. She also said that you and I should get married if we really love each other, and you do still love me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," KW said. "And I want us to be together. But I also love Bob and Terri, just in a different way. I love them because they are my friends in a different way than the rest of you, they understand everything about me and always want to listen when I have problems. In fact, the last time I left here to be with them they told me the best thing to do would be to go back to you and forgive you."

"They did? Really?" Carol asked much surprised at this.

"Yes, they did," replied KW. "And I decided they were right. I just didn't know how to stay together with you."

"Well, I know how you can," said Jessica brightly. "You just have to get married."

"What does getting married mean?" asked KW curiously.

"It is when you two stand together in front of all your friends and you recite the vows of love and togetherness to each other, and then someone who is in power, such as a Queen like me, pronounces you to be husband and wife and then you stay together for always even when you're apart form each other because you have your hearts connected with each other."

"I really like that," said Carol. "That is just what I've always wanted with KW."

"So have I have with Carol," said KW. "And since we'll be inviting all of our friends to our wedding can we please invite Bob and Terri to it also since they are my friends too?"

Then for just a brief moment Carol had a rather uneasy look in his big eyes, but then he glanced at Jessica who nodded approval, and then he said to KW, "Of course we can. In fact, why don't we go and invite them right now?"

"What a good idea," said KW smiling. "It is about time you got to know them properly anyway."

So then they went through the woods and headed out toward the dessert once again. Along the way Carol, asked, "So what else happens at a wedding?"

Jessica had been to a wedding once before for her cousin's and so she knew very well about them. 'Well," she began, "the groom, that is you Carol, gives the bride, and that's you KW, a ring and she gives him one to symbolize their unity of togetherness. They also choose which of their friends will be the best man and the maid of honor for each of them. The bride also has a bouquet of her favorite flowers. And there is also a wedding feast of their favorite foods. And then there is dancing and sometimes singing."

"Well, I suppose Judith should be my Maid of Honor," said KW. "After all, she is the only other female around here. She also has a pretty good singing voice, too."

"And I think I would like for Douglas to be my Best Man," added Carol. "As he and Judith always seem to go well together. In fact, I think they should probably get married someday too."

"Well," said Jessica with a smile, "after the wedding, the bride throws the bouquet at the guests and the one to catch is the next one in line to get married after them."

"Then we better hope Judith or Douglas catch it," said Carol very seriously.

"As for the wedding feast, what do you usually have at it?" asked KW a bit uneasily, "You seem I am a vegetarian and the only one who is among us. I just won't eat anything of meat I think it is wrong. And so I just eat plants and fruits there are on the island."

Jessica smiled reassuringly. "Then I think that is exactly what the wedding feast should be made of. Since you are the bride, KW, everyone ought to respect your wishes for your wedding."

KW looked much relieved at this. Then she said, "And as for the bouquet, we do have lots of kinds of flowers on the island around here and there. Although we have to be careful when we find and choose them as Carol is allergic to some kinds, and so am I."

"Okay," said Jessica. "And as for the dancing I can teach you all you need to know about it."

It was then that they finally had reached the dessert area of the island. They then began to look for Bob and Terri. KW soon found them and picked up to stones and threw them at each of them one after the other. Then they fell from the sky and she rushed up to them and picked them up and brought them over to Carol.

"Bob, Terri," said KW, "this is Carol. Carol would you like to say anything to them?"

Carol stared at the two snowy white owls for a long moment before he finally muttered, "Yes, I want to say I'm sorry for mistreating you two."

The two owls then began squeaking at him. Carol looked confused for a moment and then Jessica whispered to him, "Remember, try to listen with your heart."

And so he closed his eyes and concentrated. It took him a long time, but then finally he opened his eyes and smiled as he said, "They said they forgive me!"

"I know," replied Jessica.

"You guys really are nice," Carol said to Bob and Terri. "But then I guess I should have known you were all along if you were always friends with KW. I should have realized that all along and just tried to understand you guys instead of being such a big selfish brute!"

Jessica and KW nodded their agreement. Then KW said to the two owls, "Now me and Carol are going to get married and we want you to come to our wedding. You will come, won't you?"

Bob and Terri then both squeaked and hooted their happy agreements.

"Wonderful!" said KW. "You can come back with us now and help us make the wedding preparations."

So then they all headed back out of the dessert the way they had come. Carol looked around at the vast and seemingly endless sand surrounding them and said, "It just seems like this dessert gets bigger and bigger every time I see it."

"And you know it is only going to keep getting bigger," KW told him gently. "Because nothing lasts forever."

Carol then looked up toward the sky with the sun at its highest peak on it. Then he turned to Jessica and asked, "King Max said the sun is going to die someday. Is that really true?"

Jessica glanced at the sun briefly and then replied, "Well, yes. But not for a long, long time. And I'm sure none of us will be around when it does. And," she added, "Some things are forever, like love."

"Don't I know it," said Carol as he looked adoring at KW, his soon to be bride.

Just then Jessica heard something shuffling along in the sand on a hill above them. She looked up and saw to her surprise a giant sized hairy gray and white dog-like creature roaming in the dessert.

"What is that up there?" she asked pointing to it.

"That is the big dog," replied Carol absently. "Just leave it alone."

"Why don't we invite him to our wedding too?" suggested KW.

"Well... uh?" Carol began.

"I think that is a great idea!" said Jessica. She then ran up the sandy hills toward the dog in spite of Carol's protests of it.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as soon as she was beside its big floppy ears. "How are you?"

The dog looked quite startled as it turned around to look at her. It then stuck its long wet tongue out and panted and wagged its tail at her as its huge blue eyes sparkled with delight.

"Would you like to come to the wedding for Carol and KW?" asked Jessica.

The dog then at once bent its head down and licked her face. Jessica giggled and said, "You would? Great! You're a good boy, yes you are!" she said as she stroked and petted the big dog's long, thick, wavy fur.

"Oh boy!" sighed Carol in exasperation.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica went with Carol and KW along with Bob and Terri with the big dog following behind them back to the main part of the island. Once they were all in the forest clearing once again Carol put two fingers to his mouth and blew a very loud whistle. Then all at once all the other wild things came running up to them.

"What is it, Carol?" asked Judith a bit impatiently. "We know you only do that when there is something very important we should know."

"There sure is now," Carol said smiling. "We have an important announcement to make. Tell them KW?"

"Carol and I are going to get married," KW announced happily.

"What does that mean?" asked Alexander curiously.

"It means, according to Queen Jessica, that we'll stay together forever and ever in our hearts,' answered KW.

"Well, that is certainly good news to hear," said Daniel. "It's about time you two stayed together instead of chasing each other away all of the time."

"That is just what Queen Jessica said, and I realized it was true," said Carol humbly and KW nodded her agreement. "And there is more good news to it. You are all invited to our wedding and so are Bob and Terri as they are now officially my very good friends, and so is the big dog you see behind us."

Everyone cheered and applauded and shouted "Hurray!" at this. Then Douglas asked, "What exactly is a wedding?"

"It is a special ceremony at which Carol and KW will become husband and wife by the power invested in me as your Queen," Jessica explained to them.

"And Judith," KW said as she turned toward her, "I would like for you to be my Maid of Honor."

"Really? Why, I'd be so honored," said Judith sounding flattered.

"And also because you have such a lovely voice you can sing at the wedding for us," KW added.

"Really? I can? Oh gosh, thanks!" Judith said overjoyed.

"And you, Douglas," Carol added turning toward Douglas, "will be my Best Man."

"Me? Your Best Man? Aw, gee, Carol! I'm so touched," said Douglas a bit emotionally.

"Okay. So now we should probably all start getting ready for the wedding," said Jessica. "First of all, Carol, it is usually customary where I come from for the groom to be separated from the bride for a little while before the wedding begins and to just be with other men while the bride is just with other girls. So I'll go with KW and Judith to make preparations for the wedding while you go with Douglas and the others. We'll get the flowers for the bouquet while you guys get the food for the feast. And there's no need to worry," she added, "We'll take good care of her."

And so Carol went with Douglas, Daniel, Alexander, and Ira to another part of the island to the left while KW went with Judith and Jessica to another part to the right.

"So," Jessica said, "I suppose first we should start looking for the right flowers for K W's wedding bouquet. How about roses?"

"Oh no!" said KW quickly. "Carol is just insanely allergic to them."

"Oh. Okay. Well, how about tulips?" suggested Jessica.

"Oh no!" said KW. "Those are the ones that I am allergic to."

"Alright," said Jessica. "How about magnolias?"

"Those will do," said KW.

"Except for one thing," said Judith.

"What's that?" asked Jessica.

"Those are the ones that I am allergic to," Judith replied.

"Then how about marigolds?" suggested Jessica.

"Those could do," said KW thoughtfully. "Except," she added, "we don't have any of those on the island."

"Well," said Jessica, "can you tell me what kind of flowers you do have on the island that none of you are allergic to?"

KW and Judith thought about this for a while and then they both replied in unison, "Violets."

"Okay," said Jessica. "Those should do just fine. Where can we get some?"

"There is a whole patch of them not too far from here," said KW. "It's very pretty."

KW then led the way to the patch of violets and, sure enough, when they reached it they found a huge lot of purple and blue violets growing in a clear area of nothing but green grass and a few sparse trees.

"This place really is beautiful," said Jessica.

"It's the most beautiful place I've seen on the island yet," KW said.

"I have an idea," said Jessica. "Why don't we have the wedding right here? It's looks so perfect for it."

"I love that idea!" said KW happily

The three of them then set about picking a huge lot of violets and putting them together for K W's bouquet. As they were doing so, KW asked Jessica, "Is there any more about weddings we should that you can tell us?"

Jessica thought about it for a moment and then answered, "Yes, after I pronounce you husband and wife you must have your first kiss."

"What is a kiss?" asked KW.

"It is when two people put their lips together and they rub against each other for a long time, and sometimes they put their tongues into each others' mouths when they do it," said Jessica.

"Eww, that's disgusting!" said Judith as she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I think it sounds sweet though," said KW. "I'd like to try it with Carol."

"And then traditionally after the wedding you and Carol should go someplace else for a while to just be alone with each other and privately celebrate and plan for your new life together. This is called the honeymoon."

"That sounds so romantic," said KW dreamily. "I'd love to go someplace special with Carol. And I'm sure he'll have some place very special in mind."

After they had gathered enough flowers for a large wedding bouquet, Jessica started on her way back to the other side of the island to meet back with Carol and the other guys to tell them where the wedding was to be held.

When she finally found them she saw they all had gathered very large armfuls of juicy looking fruits and savory looking plants for eating.

"Hi, guys," Jessica greeted. "I see you all pretty much got all the food we'll need to have a proper wedding feast."

Carol nodded. "So how's KW?" he asked.

"She's doing fine," Jessica assured him. "She is really excited about the wedding, which we've decided we'll have today at sunset over by the violet patch where there's just clear open space."

"Okay, that sounds good," said Carol pleasantly.

Then as Jessica began helping them load the fruits and plants into heavy wooden baskets Carol asked, "So how do you know so much about weddings and getting married?"

"Because I was at one once before and I learned all about them then," Jessica explained.

"I see," said Carol. "And was it like you tell about it?"

"Pretty much, yes," said Jessica.

"And how is it that you will have the power to bring me and KW together and keep us together?" Carol asked next. "No offense," he added, "I'm just curious about that."

"Well," said Jessica, "I think it's because I'm the Queen around her and because seeing you two together seems so right. I remember though," she added thoughtfully, "that when I went to my cousin's wedding there was this guy in white who claimed he had the power invested in him by a God."

"What is a God?" asked Carol curiously.

"I guess it's like a King, sort of," replied Jessica, "except its much bigger and much more powerful. And you can never see it because it lives in the sky and its invisible."

Carol laughed and said, "How can something so big and powerful be invisible, and how can something live in the sky?"

"I'd always wondered about that too," admitted Jessica. "And the idea of such a thing always scared me too because its supposed to watch over you all the time and judges you constantly and if you make it mad in any way it punishes you horribly."

"Then I guess it's a very good thing that there is no such thing," said Carol.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jessica said with a smile.

Then as they began carrying the heavy baskets filled to the brims with the wedding feast Jessica mentioned to Carol, "After the wedding, you and KW will go somewhere together where you can privately enjoy each others company and plan for your future life together."

"I really like that idea," said Carol. "And I know just the place to go, but I'll need a boat to get there."

"You can borrow the one that I came here in," Jessica said generously.

"Really? Thanks!" said Carol. "Then how long should me and KW go there?"

"For about a week or two at most," replied Jessica.

"Excellent!" said Carol.

They then made their way to the violet patch and met up with Judith and KW again. Then as the sun was slowly setting in the sky overhead, Jessica stood up on a stone just big enough to hold her and instructed Carol and KW to stand close together in front of her and for Douglas to stand beside Carol and Judith to stand beside KW and the others to stand in a row behind them which they all did and so then she began the ceremony.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today to witness the unity of our two friends, Carol and KW." She then turned to Carol and asked, "Do you, Carol, take KW to be you wife? To love, honor, and cherish, and remain faithful to her alone, come what may? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," Carol said simply.

Jessica then turned to KW and asked, "And do you, KW, take Carol to be your husband? To love, honor, and cherish, and remain faithful to him alone, come what me? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," KW said simply.

Jessica smiled as she said, "Then by the power invested in me as your Queen I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Then everyone watched in awe as Carol and KW put their lips together and nuzzled against each other.

"You know," said Carol after they had ended the kiss, "you taste pretty good."

KW then threw her wedding bouquet at their friends and Judith caught it instantly much to her delight.

Then as the sun made its final descent over the horizon, the others got the boat and Carol and KW went down to the river that separated the island in two halves and got into the boat waving goodbye to their friend who were wishing them well as they headed off onto their honeymoon.


	6. Chapter 6

It was two weeks later when Carol and KW returned from their honeymoon on the other side of the island. They rowed up the river and were welcomed back happily by their friends and their Queen.

"How was your honeymoon?" asked Jessica.

"It was wonderful," said KW. "And so romantic."

"It was a dream come true for me," added Carol. "I got to know KW like I never did before and I found out how much she really does love me and how much I really do love her."

"I thought you would," said Jessica smiling.

"Thank you, my Queen," said Carol as he bent down to hug Jessica. "If you hadn't come when you did me and KW wouldn't be so happy with each other right now."

"Hey, that is just what us Queens are for," replied Jessica grinning.

Then it was a few weeks later when Jessica and the other wild things were playing fetch with the big dog with Douglas throwing a fallen tree through the forest for it to go get when Carol came running up to them quickly and waving his arms out frantically.

"Jessica! Jessica!" he was calling out to her loudly. "Come with me quickly!"

"Hey, calm down, Carol," said Jessica. "What's wrong?"

"It's KW," Carol said breathlessly. "I think she's sick!"

"Sick? What do you mean sick?" asked Jessica with concern.

"All she wants to do is lay in bed this morning," Carol explained. "And last night she ate a whole lot of stuff like she never did before and when she woke up today she threw it all up. She also keeps holding her stomach and saying she feels cramps in it. I just don't know what's wrong with her or what to do about it!"

Jessica looked thoughtful as she placed a calming hand on Carol's arm and said, "I think I know what's wrong with her though, and if I do then there is no need to worry about her. Though I will have to see her before I can be sure of it."

And so Carol led Jessica to his and K W's house as they were now living in one together. She entered it and found KW laying down in a rather uncomfortable looking position on a bed of leaves and clutching at her stomach and moaning and groaning weakly.

"Hey, KW. It's me. I've come to see you," Jessica said soothingly as she approached.

"Ohhh... Jessica," wailed KW. "I don't know why but I feel so sick all of a sudden. Do you think it could have been all of the stuff I ate last night?"

"Shh... lay still now," Jessica said softly. "I have a feeling I know what is bothering you, but I'll have to feel of your tummy to be sure of it."

And so saying Jessica laid her hands on K W's stomach and she could feel a very slight yet noticeable bulging in the middle of it as well as feel something else. Then she knew her suspicions had been correct. She looked up at KW and smiled brightly at her.

"Carol, come in now!" Jessica called to him from inside.

Carol came rushing in asking, "What is it? Is she okay?"

"KW is going to be just fine," Jessica assured him gently. "You see, she isn't really sick at all. She's just pregnant!"

"Pregnant? What does that mean?" asked Carol in confusion.

"It means she is with child now," Jessica explained. "It means she is going to give birth to a baby that is now growing inside of the womb in her stomach. And the pains and morning sickness and food cravings she's been having are only natural things for this early stage in her pregnancy."

Carol and KW looked much relieved as well as delighted about this information. "So you mean I'm going to be a Daddy?!" Carol exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep," said Jessica, "just like KW is going to be a Mommy."

"Yay!" Carol exclaimed and let out a loud howl of happiness.

"How long do I have to wait until the baby comes?" asked KW.

"Well," said Jessica. "Where I came from babies typically come after being in the womb for nine months or sometimes a little sooner. Though I admit I don't know how long it will be for you. But in the meantime Carol and I will take care of you and give you everything you need to get through this pregnancy."

And so they did. They and the other wild things attended to K W's every wish and need. They brought all and every kind of food she wanted and Carol was there to help her through her morning sickness and try to keep her comfortable. KW would also have mood swings in which she would tell Carol that she just wanted to be left alone in their home. Jessica assured him that this was also a natural thing for her and that it would come to pass soon. And it did and as the baby continued to grow inside of her her stomach swelled to the size of a watermelon and she became quite giddy with eagerness and anticipation.

Carol though he showed happiness for KW about the baby, also seemed a bit nervous and even a touch of melancholy showed in him whenever they talked about and Jessica was quick to notice this. So one day when she was able to be alone with Carol she asked him.

"You seem a little sad. Aren't you happy about the baby coming? Don't you want to be a Daddy?"

"Well, of course I am, and of course I do," Carol assured her. "It's just that... I'm not sure I'm ready to be a Daddy now. I don't know if I can be a good one. I mean you know how I was with KW and her her two owl friends before we got married. I'm afraid of having the same behavior towards my baby for some reason or another someday."

"I understand," Jessica said gently as she placed her hand on his arm. "But you shouldn't have to worry about that, you really shouldn't. Because as long as you love KW you will also love your baby when it comes, and in fact you already do, I can tell. And if you will just use that love for good purposes and put into your child's best interests whatever they may be then you will be the best Daddy that your baby could have. All that matters is that you do your best, and also that you'll have KW with you to help you through it all the way."

"I guess you're right," said Carol. "And KW is truly going to be the best Mommy ever to our baby."

Then it was only a month later, which made for a total of five months since KW had become pregnant, that she woke up and let out a scream as she clutched at her stomach. She had screamed so loud that everyone heard her and they all rushed out of their houses and gathered around the couple's to see what was wrong.

"It's coming! It's coming!" KW cried out in agony and ecstasy. "The baby is being born!"

So then everyone went a little crazy at hearing this. Fortunately, Jessica was there to settle everyone down.

"Quiet now! Calm down!" she said. "KW is in a lot of pain and she will be for a while now and so she needs your care and attention and cooperation." She then instructed everyone on what to do. "Carol, you just stay beside her and hold her hand. Judith and Douglas, you go get some water. Ira and Alexander, you two get in front of her and help her push out the baby, and Daniel, you catch it when it comes out."

And so everyone did as she instructed them to, and then in a few hours KW had given birth to an adorable baby. It was a boy and it had a face that resembled both of his parents and had little bits of dark brown hair around his face and a short tuft of hair growing down his back and two small lumps on his head which would eventually grow into horns.

"Hey, he looks just like you, Carol!" said Douglas.

"And he has his Mommy's eyes, too!" added Judith as she tickled the baby under his chin and made him giggle.

"What is his name?" asked Ira.

"How about Carol?" said KW. "Carol Junior, and CJ for short."

Carol looked lovingly at his wife with tears brimming in his eyes as he just knelt by his wife and son and nuzzled them in his arms, too choked up for words.

Jessica looked on smiling. She was really very happy for them. She saw a new family appear right before her eyes. Yet at the same time she also felt a mysterious sense of sadness added in. she tried to ignore it though.


	7. Chapter 7

In the months that followed the birth of CJ, Jessica helped his parents and the other wild things raise him. She would rock him to sleep during his crying spells, and she would help KW bathe him, and she would find the best wild berries which KW would mash up to feed him.

CJ actually seemed to grow much faster than she knew regular babies did. In fact, he seemed to reach a year old with each passing month. After the first month he learned to walk and run and to speak a few simple words as well as the names of those around him. After the second month he was eating more solid foods and was always eager and ready to play games with anyone who was willing. Jessica taught him how to play tag and hide and seek and she also played horsey with him in which she would carry him on her shoulders and run all around the island with him.

Jessica felt she couldn't have been happier living with the wild things on their island and ruling over them and at the same time being their friend. It was the kind of life she always dreamed of having.

Then it was on one night after she had tucked CJ into his crib and gone to sleep beside Carol and K W's house in her makeshift bed of leaves that had she had the dream. She dreamed of her parents. She saw her mother crying and wailing over her being gone for so long and her father was blaming her for it and yelling at her and then she started crying harder and yelling back at him.

"_She's gone, and she's not coming back! I just know it!" her mother was sobbing._

"_Well, you know it's all your fault, don't you?!" her father was yelling. "If you had just let her have homeschooling last year like she and I wanted this never would have happened."_

"_But I never expected anything like this to happen!" her mother retorted. "Why are you being so cruel at a time like this? I wish I'd never married you!"_

"_Well, you know what? I wish I'd never married you, either!" her father retorted and with that he left the room and slammed the door behind him._

Jessica tossed and turned over in her sleep as these terrible words exchanged between her parents filled her mind. She began muttering to herself in her sleep, "No, no, no! I'm alright!" and then she was also crying loudly in her sleep. Carol and KW heard her and went at once to her side.

KW picked her up and held her in her arms as she rocked her soothingly as she did with CJ in times like this. "Jessica, wake up," she said. "You're just having a bad dream. There now, why don't you tell us all about it?" she asked as she began wiping away Jessica's tears with her fingertips.

Jessica woke up fitfully and tried to calm sown as she looked into K W's loving and motherly face, and yet somehow seeing only made her cry even more. "I saw Mom and Dad," she wailed in agony. "Mom was crying about my running away. And Dad was yelling at her, and then he left her. And he might not come back. And it's all my fault! I should have never run away from home! Never!"

"There there now," KW said soothingly as she held Jessica against her shoulder. "We all love you here. And we need you. If you hadn't come we wouldn't be as happy as we are now. You've made life for all of us better, and no King ever did that for us."

"I want to go home!" Jessica wailed loudly. "I just want to go home!"

KW continued to rock and soothe Jessica until finally her tears stopped and she fell back to sleep again.

"What are we going to do?" KW asked Carol worriedly. "We can't afford to lose her. She's the best and only Queen we've ever had."

"Don't worry about it," Carol said to her reassuringly. "She just had a bad dream and she'll soon forget all about it when morning comes."

"I hope you're right," said KW.

However, when morning came Jessica did not forget about her dream at all. When she woke up she continued to just lay in her bed and didn't feel like doing anything with anyone. She even refused to play with CJ when he came up to her and begged her to play with him.

"Please, Jessica, please play with me!" he begged in his soft babyish voice.

"No, CJ," Jessica said miserably. "I don't feel like playing today."

"Why not?" asked CJ worriedly. "Are you sick?"

"Yes, I am," Jessica replied as she turned over onto her side. "I'm homesick."

CJ then became very worried and rushed into his house to get his parents for her.

"Mommy! Daddy! Jessica is sick!" he exclaimed loudly.

Carol and KW then came quickly to her and knelt by her side as KW felt of her forehead and said, "Are you sick? You don't feel warm to me."

Jessica just nodded and said, "I'm homesick. I miss my parents and I miss my friends back home. I want to go back home to them."

"You mean you want to leave us?" asked Carol sounding upset. "But you can't. We need you here. We depend on you. If it hadn't been for you KW and I wouldn't have gotten together and we also wouldn't have CJ with us, either. Please don't leave, you're very important to us and we love you so."

Jessica now looked at Carol and KW in tears. "But what about my Mom and Dad? If I don't come back they might leave each other."

Carol didn't know what to say. So KW spoke instead. "Well, if you really feel you need to be at home with your parents then we cannot keep you from leaving I'm afraid. We'll go get the boat ready for you."

Then KW and Carol left to do so. Along the way Carol said to her, "KW, what do you mean by letting her go like this? I thought you agreed with me we need her here?"

KW just sighed and said, "I do, Carol. Really. But didn't you see her face. Her heart is breaking and I know what that feels like as I could feel my heart breaking for us when I thought I had to leave you."

Carol was silent for a moment as he remembered it all too well. "I know," he said softly. "And I could feel my heart breaking too."

"But I still came back every time," KW reminded him. "And, who knows, maybe Jessica will eventually come back to us too."

"And maybe so will Max," added Carol wistfully.

Jessica was left alone as she waited in silence. She was deep in thought as she wondered why she had had that nightmare when she did. Could it mean anything? Could it possibly have even been real? She felt torn between her desire to go back home and to stay here with the wild things. But she knew she couldn't do both.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Douglas and Judith came up to her. "I heard that you're leaving us," Judith said. "Is it true?"

Jessica joust nodded sadly.

"Well," said Judith hesitantly. "Before you go, can you do me and Douglas a favor and marry us?"

Jack smiled in spite of herself as she replied, "Of course I will."


	8. Chapter 8

"By the power invested in me as your Queen, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Jessica said to Judith and Douglas in conclusion of their wedding.

Judith and Douglas then kissed and after a moment Douglas pulled back and exclaimed, "Hey, you stuck your tongue in my mouth and touched mine!"

"I just wanted to see what that feels like," said Judith defensively.

"Well, I have to admit it did feel pretty good," admitted Douglas. "I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

Jessica smiled as she went up to the newlywed couple and said to them, "I hope you two will be happy together and stay together as long as you live, because marriage is such a special and precious thing to have. Remember that always," she added with a slight hint of melancholy to her voice as she remembered about her parents in her dream.

"We will," Douglas promised her sincerely.

"So will we," agreed Carol. "Especially now with our little addition," he added as he nuzzled CJ who was in his arms.

"Well," Jessica said with a sigh. "I guess now I should be best heading back to my real home now." And so saying she took off her crown and put down her scepter.

Then Carol quickly went up to her and placed the crown on her head again and handed her back the scepter as he said, "No, keep them, please. You are the only Queen we've ever had, but you're still the best Queen we could have ever asked for. You and King Max are really very special to us."

Tears came to Jessica's eyes as Carol had said this. She threw her arms around him in a big hug as she said with her voice all choked with emotion, "Thank you so much, Carol. I love you, and all of you, too!"

She then went up to KW and hugged her goodbye as well and kissed her cheek. Then she did the same for CJ as she picked him up and rocked him back and forth her arms.

CJ let out a little wail and said, "Please, Jessica, don't go!"

"She has to go, CJ," KW said gently as she took her little one back into her own arms. "She has a family across the sea just as you have here with me and Daddy."

"Will you ever come back and see us again?" asked CJ tearfully.

"Sure, I will," Jessica promised. "Cross my heart, I will."

Everyone cheered up then. They then all led Jessica to the edge of the sea where the boat was waiting for her. As she climbed aboard the tiny vessel Carol helped her in and when she sat down in it he gave the boat a gentle push out into the water. Jessica hoisted the sails and began to sail away from the island.

She looked back at her beloved friends as they all waved goodbye to her and she waved back to them.

She heard Carol call out to her, "If you see Max when you get back, tell him we love him and we miss him!"

"I will!" Jessica called back to him just as her boat sailed into the deep part of the sea and drifted out away far from the island.

Jessica sailed for the day and night and half of the next day. Then she came up to the shore of her own home at the edge of the woods. She docked the little boat and then got out of it and darted through the woods and then ran swiftly through her neighborhood. She didn't slow down an instant until she finally reached her house. She opened the door as it was unlocked and went inside.

"Mom! Dad! It's me! I'm home!" she called out.

Then she felt herself being instantly enveloped in her mother's embrace as she picked her up and squeezed her so tightly she almost stopped breathing.

"Jessica! Where were you? Me and your father were so worried to death about you!" her mother said as she kissed her face.

"I'm sorry I ran away, Mom," said Jessica, although that wasn't quite true as she knew if she hadn't run away she wouldn't have met the wild things."

"You've been gone for almost eight months!" her mother said as she slowly released her grip around her. She stood back a bit and looked her over, "and you've grown so much since then."

Jessica really felt her mother was right about that. There was still one thing though, "Do I have to repeat the fifth grade when school starts again?" she asked with dread.

"Yes," he mother replied, "But," she added quickly, "you won't be actually going to school ever again. I've already made arrangements for you to have homeschooling starting in September."

Jessica felt so relieved and she hugged her mother again. "Thanks, Mom! I love you!"

Then Jessica went to see Max and she told him all about her experience of meeting his friends the wild things.

"They said they really miss you and they want you to come back to them," she told him. "And I promised them that I would come back to them someday."

"I would really like to go back to them someday," Max said. "Hey! Maybe someday you and I can both go back there! I would really love to meet CJ."

"That sounds great!" said Jessica. "And the boat is just big enough for two."

And one day Max and Jessica would indeed go back to the island of the wild things and learn many new things about their friends. But that is another story.


End file.
